Hundred Year Reign Ceremony
The Hundred Year Reign Ceremony is a massive event held at Demon Imperial City to celebrate one hundred years of rule by the Demon Emperor, who rules over the entire Illusory Demon Realm. A total of one hundred thousand people from all over the continent will gather in Demon Imperial Hall for the celebration. Top forces and leaders from each major region are invited and so are top powerhouses and profound sects but they can bring no more than ten people. Each of the Twelve Guardian Families and major Duke Palaces can bring one hundred people and are seated in golden seats at the center of the Hall because of their special status . Little Demon Empress's Hundred Year Reign Ceremony The Hundred Year Reign Ceremony for Huan Caiyi, the Little Demon Empress, is the one that Yun Che attended. It occurred when the Yun Family's power and influence was at its weakest and Duke Huai Palace had gathered many Guardian Families and Duke Palaces to its faction. The seating arrangement indicated clear faction allegiance. Duke Huai Palace had gathered seven of the guardian families and sixty Duke Palaces to his faction. Little Demon Empress' faction had the five remaining guardian families and the rest of the Duke Palaces . The east wing had 5 members of the Illusory Demon Seven Scions while the west wing had 2 . Seating Arrangement East Wing (north to south): Helian, Chiyang, Bai, Nangong, Lin, Jiufang, Xiao. Middle (north): Little Demon Empress. West Wing (north to south): Su, Yan, Under Heaven, Mu, Yun. The east wing sat everybody in Duke Huai Palace's faction. The west wing were those still loyal to Little Demon Empress. The Twelve Guardian Families had the most prestige so they sat closest to the Empress, with the Duke Palaces sat behind them . Kicking out the Yun Family Duke Huai tried to use the power of his faction to force the Yun Family to be removed from the Twelve Guardian Families due to their weak power and the crime of losing the Demon Emperor’s Seal and Mirror of Samsara. All of his faction on the east wing supported the measure and all parties on the west wing opposed it based on the Yun Family's ten thousand years of contributions to the Demon Emperor and his family . Young Generation Competition Duke Huai suggested a profound strength competition to settle the matter of if the Yun Family should be kicked out of the guardian families. It was an elimination match with twelve participants each from the east wing and west wing. The two sides would fight one verses one, the loser is eliminated while the winner can stay and fight until he is defeated. He chose this method so that the west wing would have no chance of victory and to humiliate them . If the west wing, the Little Demon Empress' faction, lost then the Yun Family will be removed from the Twelve Guardian Families. If they won, then each of the seven Guardian Families in Duke Huai's faction will have to pay 2.5 kilograms of Purple Veined Divine Crystal and Duke Huai Palace will have to pay 10 kilograms of Purple Veined Divine Crystal . Each battle would be held within Demon Imperial Hall inside a three hundred meter diameter arena. The rules were if one side surrenders, falls for ten breaths of time, or is hit out of the competition area, it would be their loss . The age limit for the participants is thirty five and they must be from the Guardian Families and the Duke Palaces . Table for the competition between the younger generation Duke Huai didn't think he could lose due the strength of the younger generation such as Duke Hui Ran but he also let Yun Che compete even though his status at that point was Yun Qinghong's adopted son. When Yun Che finally defeated everybody from the east wing, Duke Huai tried to invalidate the results due to Yun Che's status but was instead suprised by Yun Che revealing his Profound Handle and his status as Yun Qinghong's biological son and Young Patriarch of the Yun Family . The Yun Che Show Little Demon Empress was impressed by Yun Che's achievements and wanted to award him the Overlord Pellet. The seven families on the east wing strongly objected to this and also refused to hand over the Purple Veined Divine Crystal that they had lost by losing the competition. They condemned the crimes of the previous Yun Family Patriarch Yun Canghai for losing the Demon Emperor’s Seal and that the punishment for that crime meant the Yun Family could not receive any resources . Yun Che verbally destroyed the seven Guardian Families and Duke Huai palace for their hypocrisy, cowardice, and disloyalty the Demon Emperor. He also brought out the Demon Emperor’s Seal to prove that Yun Canghai committed no sin . }} Yun Che convinced Little Demon Empress to award Xiao Yun kingship for his family's assistance in bringing the Demon Emperor’s Seal back to the Illusory Demon Realm . Yun Che then brought out Yun Canghai's body in the Coffin of Eternity and forced the heads of the seven families to bow down an apologize to the dead Yun Family Patriarch . After Yun Che handed the seal to Little Demon Empress, she suspended the ceremony . Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Demon Imperial City Category:Event